¿En verdad me amas?
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Shinji esta perdido entre sus sentimientos, soportando a Asuka que no deja de molestarlo... hasta que conoce a una chica, que no sabe si es su amante o su enemigo... no se si es lemon, pero por si las dudas dire que si... 2DO CAPITULO UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota:** No se si considerar esto como un yaoi, pero no creo ya que no esta muy explicito que digamos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, mas que los Oc. Que yo haya creado por supuesto n.n_

**Capítulo I: El ángel Gabriel.**

Estoy sentado en una banca del hospital. Ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de limpiarme la sangre que tengo sobre mi ropa, sobre mis manos; miro atento, detesto este lugar… pero estoy aquí por ella. Sé que estará bien, no puede morir… a veces olvido que también es humana.

¿Cuándo la conocí? En la playa. Meditaba. Observaba el horizonte, preguntándome que destino es el que seguiría; todo me parecía tan irreal, pensaba que ya nada existía. Observé con detenimiento la rama donde había visto por primera vez a Kaworu. Me incorporé, pensando en él, en todo lo que me había dicho aquel instante; caminé hasta allí con suma tristeza, no podría dejar de sentirme culpable por su muerte. Allí fue cuando la vi.

Recuerdo que llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido hasta su cintura; su cabello oscuro largo hondeaba con el aire, y sus pies descalzos caminaban hacia la orilla. Era… o es, muy bella, tan irreal. Recuerdo q entro al agua, como tratando de sentirla sobre sus pies. Tonto yo que pise una rama, rompiendo el encantador momento; ella me miro, con una singular sonrisa, una sonrisa q había visto antes.

Hola. –Me saludo con una tierna voz.

Me quedé congelado viéndola, no podía contestarle siquiera, mi garganta se había hecho un nudo; ella se acercó a mí, caminando por la orilla y sin dejarme de ver con sus ojos violetas…

Eh… hola… -Pude al fin contestarle con voz temblorosa.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Shinji… Ikari…

Shinji… que bonito nombre.

Ella se acercó a mí y puso sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Tu mente está confundida. Hay veces que es mejor olvidar los problemas, dejarse llevar por lo material. –Ella me dijo, sin borrar esa sonrisa. –Pero sin olvidar lo fundamental, que está aquí. –Tocó su frente.

No me has dicho tu nombre.

Emy Shinomori.

Emy. Juré que jamás olvidaría ese nombre.

Caminé con ella por la orilla de la playa; su presencia me parecía muy grata, a pesar de que su modo de aparecer en mi vida fue muy inesperado. No me arrepiento en realidad.

¿Piensas que debo dejarme llevar?

Shinji, lo que digo es q hay veces en que es mejor llevarse por lo que sientes en ese momento. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Ella se paró frente a mí y me miro a los ojos.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Qué es lo que deseas, Shinji?

¿Lo que deseo?

¿Qué es lo que deseas en este momento?

Quiero… quiero acabar con mi sufrimiento.

¿Qué es lo que deseas, Shinji?

Quiero dejar de sufrir.

¿Qué es lo que deseas ahora, Shinji?

Quiero dejar de sufrir.

¿Qué… deseas, Shinji? –Me miró a los ojos.

Deseo… -Le hice caso, me deje llevar por lo que quería en ese momento. –Quiero tocarte.

¿Es lo que deseas? –Tomó mis manos y las puso sobre sus hombros.

No comprendía qué era lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento, es como si frente a ella pudiese expresar lo que había en mi corazón.

Si. –Pase mis manos por sus hombros bajando hacia sus manos.

¿Qué deseas, Shinji?

Deseo sostenerte. –Dicho esto la abracé.

¿Qué deseas, Shinji?

Deseo besarte.

Yo también lo deseo.

Estas últimas palabras me pusieron bastante nervioso; ella cerró sus ojos y se acercó a mi rostro. Yo hice lo mismo. Recordé a Asuka. Cerré mis ojos también y la besé, besé sus labios con suavidad; ella se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos.

¿Por qué dejaste de respirar? –Me cuestionó.

¿No te molesta q lo haga?

No.

La volví a besar. No podía creer que ella me provocara a hacer eso, no entendía la razón de que una chica me hiciera sentirme de esa manera; lo que deseaba en ese momento era tenerla cada vez más cerca, seguir besándola… mis deseos más ocultos en mí surgían sin control cuando la sostenía entre mis brazos… hasta q el ángel atacó.

Debo irme. –Algo me impedía separarme de ella, algo que tuve que ignorar con todas mis fuerzas.

Oh. –Ella observó al ángel. – Está cerca de las colinas, esas colinas son la vista de mi departamento. Si, debes marcharte. Adán no está aquí. Adán está muerto.

No comprendí absolutamente nada de lo que ella me dijo… o no sabía si me lo había dicho a mí; me di media vuelta, con dirección a Nerv.

Te volveré a ver¿verdad, Shinji?

Si, Emy. –Sonreí y seguí caminando.

Estuve pensando en ella. En el departamento de Misato no podría concentrarme en lo más mínimo; Emy me había trastornado, había llegado hasta la parte más obscura de mí ser. Pensé en buscarla, algo que me pareció un poco fuera de lo común. Todo a mí alrededor, las personas en si, el teléfono, el televisor, incluso los gritos de Asuka me dejaron de importar, los ignoré.

Tocaron la puerta. Estaba sentado frente a la mesa, completamente absorto en mis pensamientos… en ella, en Emy; Misato fue y abrió la puerta.

¡Oye, Shinji! –Misato me gritó. –Te buscan.

Me incorporé aun con mi mente en blanco. La vi parada frente a la puerta del departamento, la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos violeta, con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Me había encontrado.

Emy… -Exclamé, apenas controlando mi felicidad.

Shinji, hola…

Se acercó a mí y beso mis labios con suavidad. Misato y Asuka nos miraron con sorpresa; en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de cuánto influía en mi Emy, a pesar de que apenas la conocía. Ella me dejaba ser, yo en realidad la _deseaba_, subí mis manos por su blusa, subiéndola también hasta que sentí su brasiere en la palma de mis manos. Me percaté de las miradas sobre nosotros y dejé de besarla al instante.

¿Por qué te detuviste? –Emy me preguntó suavemente.

Ambos habíamos decidido salir del departamento de Misato, por seguridad y caminábamos sin rumbo por la avenida solitaria; no me atrevía mucho a mirarla, pues me sentía un poco culpable por lo que había ocurrido en el departamento; al escuchar esa pregunta la mire con intriga.

¿Por qué¿No te molestaste por eso que hice?

No, Shinji. Nunca me había sentido así. Cuando tú me abrazaste de esa forma.

¿No? –Me quedé mirándola. En realidad era tan inocente.

Me gusta estar a tu lado, deseo estarlo. ¿Tú lo deseas, Shinji?

Emy…

¿Lo deseas?

Si. Lo deseo.

Emy me sonrió dulcemente. No entendía. Su inocencia tal vez me conquistaba; me _enamoraba_. No podía estar mucho con ella, los ángeles atacaban; ese día, al menos uno, pero no me dejaba estar con ella.

No me había percatado. Ella estaba presente, miraba cuando peleaba con ese ángel. Corría peligro. Por eso la dejé entrar en la cápsula, para protegerla del ángel; no comprendí como se optimizó todo cuando ella estaba presente, ni el rostro de angustia cuando lo derroté. Fue mi culpa. Yo hice que ella se lastimara, su brazo quedó casi hecho pedazos; la explosión dañó gravemente al Eva, hiriéndonos también. Eso no fue un impedimento para q me dejara llevar de nuevo por ella, por su mirada, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo…

¿Estás bien? –Ella había quedado encima mío cuando ocurrió la explosión.

No siento dolor, si a eso te refieres.

Ah. –La miré con detenimiento.

Shinji. –No sé cómo hizo pero se volteo frente a mí, ignorando su brazo. -¿Tu estás bien?

No me dejó contestarle, beso mis labios con suma delicadeza; en ese preciso momento no era yo el que la besaba cada vez con más intensidad, olvidé por completo que me encontraba en el Eva. Sus labios me absorbían, su cuerpo me hipnotizaba, la tocaba con mis manos para ver si no era una simple ilusión mía.

Mmm… Shinji… ¿Qué haces?

¿Te… molesta? –La miré completamente apenado.

No. –Comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi traje. –Me agrada mucho que lo hagas.

Emy… me estás apenando…

¿Apenando? Fue la peor excusa para evitar mi propio deseo; comprendí todo, y al momento me encontraba desnudándola también, el mundo alrededor ya no importaba, tan solo el cumplir mi deseo, oscuro y carnal, de poseerla, de hacerla mía. El mundo alrededor desapareció, mi mundo fue ella. Sentada en mí cintura miraba con orgullo como esa sonrisa se convertía en algo más diabólico, en un eterno sufrir de placer, en una melodía interpretada por nuestras voces al unísono.

Gotas de rocío q recorrían su piel con lentitud, su voz llamándome a gritos… miles de palabras, miles de sensaciones; sus hermosos ojos casi lloraban, sus labios dejaban escapar unos suspiros. De pronto dejó salir unas palabras, palabras que me dejaron impactado, y conmovido.

¡Shinji! –Gritó justo antes del momento final. – ¡Dime que me amas!

¡Te amo!

Un último tono de su voz nos dejó sin aire por un momento. Sentí su cuerpo cálido caer sobre el mío suavemente, su respiración agitada chocaba con mi cuello y sus manos recorrían mi pecho con suavidad; la sostuve con mis brazos, su cuerpo era tan estrecho, cuerpo húmedo y cálido, su cabello caía sobre mi piel, era una grata sensación.

Shinji, yo también te amo. –Exclamó levemente antes de quedarse dormida.

Emy, mi dulce Emy. Su respiración se tranquilizó al momento de haber cerrado sus ojos; estaba agotado, pero no quería dejar de mirarla, de tocarla. Quería saber si en realidad estaba allí, que no era un extraño sueño erótico creado por mi propia mente, llena de problemas y dilemas. No. Cerré mis ojos también, y al momento quedé profundamente dormido, en la cápsula del Eva 01.

Desperté en el hospital, esa misma habitación. Me incorporé, pensando que todo había sido un sueño, deseando dentro de mí que no lo fuese; caminé por el pasillo, como aturdido, pensando con suma tristeza que mi mente me había hecho una muy mala jugada.

¡Shinji!

Esa voz. Nada era un sueño. Me voltee al tiempo que ella corría hacia mí… con el brazo sin ninguna herida; se colgó de mi cuello sosteniéndome con fuerza y me besó en la mejilla.

¿Estás bien, Emy?

Si. No pasó nada.

¿No te habías lastimado el brazo?

Si, pero me recupero rápido.

Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Misato al instante me comentó lo q ya todos sospechaban.

Estoy segura de que ella es como Kaworu. –Misato exclamó, para mi dolor. –Pero aun no estamos seguros; Shinji, tu tienes más comunicación con ella. –En tono sarcástico. –Será mejor que seas tu el que la investigue.

¿Por qué yo? –Observé como me miraban con cierto enojo.

Hasta la pregunta es estúpida. –Asuka me reprendió. -¿O acaso no te acuerdas de la pequeña exhibición que nos diste en el departamento? Se llevaban bastante bien por lo visto.

Cállate.

Tuve que aceptarlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella era como Kaworu, pero no quería aceptarlo; me había enamorado de ella en tan poco tiempo, y me parecía tan sincera… recordé lo de las colinas. Investigué los departamentos q había cerca de esas colinas, después pregunte por Emy Shinomori (estar en Nerv a veces es provechoso) y dentro de muy poco la localicé.

Llegué al departamento, pero no quise entrar. Parecería estúpido, pero me puse a espiarla por una ventana (en el 5to. Piso) donde suponía que era… me quede asombrado: todo estaba impecable, lleno de luz. Estaba a punto de irme, pensando que tal vez me había equivocado… y la vi. Estaba igual de linda, como si fuese un humano ordinario. ¿Por qué cada vez que la miraba me provocaba tanto esta clase de sensaciones?

Recuerdo que caminaba de un lado a otro, miraba q tomaba el teléfono y una pequeña tarjeta, marcaba y colgaba una y otra vez. Había obtenido su número al mismo tiempo q la dirección, por lo que decidí marcarle; no pude evitar sonreír al ver su nerviosismo al escuchar el teléfono. Titubeó un poco, pero al final contestó temerosa.

¿Hola?

Emy.

¡Shinji! –Su sonrisa me hizo sentirme tan feliz. -¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Estando en Nerv es muy sencillo. Además me dijiste sobre las colinas.

¿Dónde estás?

No supe que responderle. Se me ocurrió llegar a la puerta, mientras la entretenía con un diálogo.

Estoy más cerca de lo que piensas. –Llegué a la puerta. – ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Dímelo.

Toqué el timbre de la puerta. Escuché toda una revolución del otro lado, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír; en seguida se abrió la puerta, mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, toda despeinada y con aire agitado.

Vaya, Emy. ¿Qué te paso? –Exclamé con una sonrisa.

Estaba… un poco… desarreglado…

Ella se dejo caer sobre mí y beso mis labios con suavidad; la sostuve, besando de nuevo sus labios. De un momento a otro estaba dentro de su departamento, con ella pegada a la pared, yo la tenía contra la pared, la besaba con suma intensidad, la deseaba, así como la última vez. Nunca me opuso resistencia.

Shinji… -Ella me miró a los ojos.

Dime.

No, nada.

Iba a decírmelo. Yo lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo; no quería que Nerv le hiciese daño. Ignoré las palabras, la bese de nuevo despojándola de sus ropas para sentir su suave cuerpo. En la sala estuve con ella, sintiéndola, escuchando su voz gemir con suavidad y fuerza a momentos, sus labios que me besaban, su respiración agitada. No me cansaba de sentirla, no me cansaba de tenerla, de observarla…

Emy. –La abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho.

Mmm… -Ella se acomodó respirando aun agitada.

¿Qué eras lo que querías decirme?

Ella levantó la vista y me miro con seriedad.

Shinji¿me amas?

Si.

¿Detestas a los ángeles?

Mmm… -Medité las batallas que había tenido anteriormente. –Ellos nos destruyen, supongo que si.

¿Podrías… amar a un ángel?

La miré. No puse cara de asombro. Me lo esperaba. Ella lo sabía.

Shinji Ikari. –Ella se levantó y se paró al lado mío. –No quiero que pienses que estoy contigo por que seas el piloto de un Eva. No. –Me miró con una leve sonrisa. –Yo no tengo interés en eso, ya que no tengo un lugar entre los ángeles, ni entre los humanos.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Soy un híbrido.

Un híbrido. Una mezcla de dos o más especies. Ella era un ángel, así como Kaworu, pero también era un humano, así como todos nosotros; me llenó de melancolía, de tristeza, no era aceptada por los ángeles por tener sangre humana, y tampoco sería aceptada por los humanos por ser un ángel. Me llenó de dudas. Era un ángel, tenía poderes, podría tener control sobre mí muy fácilmente…

¿Me odias? –Murmuró suavemente, de espaldas a mí.

¿Tienes alguna habilidad?

Se sanar, se manipular la mente de los demás, soy tan fuerte como mis hermanos ángeles, pero soy tan débil como cualquier humano. No creas que yo te he hecho algo, no soy capaz…

No te odio. No puedo odiarte, porque te amo.

No podía resistir esa sonrisa. Ella me miró con un rostro iluminado, se arrojó a mis brazos respirando agitadamente; no tenía intención de despreciarla porque era un ángel, no sabia si era por su habilidad, no quería apartarme de ella, creía ciegamente lo que ella me decía. La abracé con fuerza, no quería que nadie le hiciese daño.

Me quede con ella toda la tarde y la noche, hasta el día siguiente. La noticia si me había estremecido un poco, pero aun así no comenté nada a Misato; ese secreto no iba a durar para siempre, de eso estaba seguro, pero no permitiría que ellos le hiciesen algún daño. No quería que tuviese el mismo destino de los demás ángeles.

Shinji¿pudiste averiguar algo? –Misato me preguntó en cuanto llegué al departamento.

No.

Entonces¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? Nos habíamos preocupado porque no llegaste anoche.

Me había olvidado por completo de llamarle a Misato, estaba muy ocupado para hacerlo, y no tenía por qué darle demasiadas explicaciones.

Lo siento. –Solo contesté.

¿Estuviste con ella? –Asuka apareció en la puerta del dormitorio. –Dormiste con ella¿verdad¡No mientas!

Si, estuve con ella¿alguna objeción?

Ambas se quedaron calladas. Asuka cerró la puerta con fuerza, al tiempo que Misato sonreía complacida.

Está celosa¿lo sabías?

Si, pero no sé por qué.

Simplemente porque ya no estás aquí con ella. Ya no pelean ni tampoco se miran a diario como antes; ahora tienes a alguien más a quien aprecias mucho. Por eso ocultas que no sabes nada de ella¿cierto?

Es que no quiero que le hagan daño.

Si es un ángel¿verdad?

Ella me lo confesó. No es un ángel, pero tampoco un humano.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella me dijo que si Nerv quería verla, ella iría por voluntad propia.

Y así fue. Emy me acompañó hasta Nerv; quizá su rostro no me mostraba expresión de temor, pero sabía que tenía miedo bajo esa sonrisa. No me dejaron estar con ella, pero al menos podía verla.

¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó la doctora Meitzuko.

La tenían encerrada en una habitación de cristal irrompible, como si fuese un foco de propagación de una enfermedad mortal. Misato dijo que era por precaución, pero aun así no me sentía cómodo, a pesar de que Emy se encontraba optimista.

Emy Kanna Shinomori. –Respondió ella aun sonriendo.

¿Qué día naciste?

13 de Septiembre del año 2000.

¿Quién te creo?

Emy guardó silencio.

¿Emy? –La doctora se acercó más al vidrio.

Alto. –Papá apareció detrás de ella. –No se acerque, recuerde que es un ángel.

G, A, C, T, A, A, G, A T, G… -Emy comenzó a repetir rápidamente.

Comenzaron a hacer miles de análisis, pero yo ya sabía a qué se refería; ella les estaba explicando lo que era en realidad.

Ese ángel está demente; deberíamos exterminarlo y ya. –Asuka exclama. –Esto es demasiado aburrido.

Un ángel vivo es mucho más valioso que uno muerto. –Misato exclamó, pero prefirió no seguir hablando cuando la miré con enojo.

Mientras todos descifraban lo que Emy había dicho (que fueron como cinco horas hablando sin parar), aproveché para burlar la vigilancia y acercarme a ella.

Hola, Shinji. –Ella se acercó al vidrio y lo besó, sonreía despreocupada.

Hola. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, tengo un poco de frío. Los Lilith son lindos.

¿Los qué?

Estaré bien. La doctora no quiere hacerme daño, pero el comandante está preocupado por ti, Shinji, teme que yo te dañe.

Fue la noticia más extraña que había escuchado; me sentí muy alegre en mi interior, todo el mundo se me movió: mi padre se había preocupado por mí… ¡yo le importaba a mi padre!

Vaya. –No pude evitar sonreír. -¿Cómo supiste eso?

De la misma manera que sé que te alegró saberlo, Shinji.

¿Puedes leer la mente?

No, puedo sentir lo que sienten los hijos de Lilith, porque no solo Adán es mi padre, también lo es Lilith.

No entiendo lo que me dices, pero me has alegrado bastante. Emy…

No podía sentirla, pero tenía que hacerlo. A través del vidrio toqué la palma de su mano y besé aquella fría pared; había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella, la imagen era patética, pero me sentía bien.

Gabriel. –Exclamó ella pegando su frente al vidrio.

¿Gabriel?

Me quedé pegado a la pared cristalina observándola; dormía plácidamente, a pesar de que lo hiciese en el suelo, como si antes ya lo hubiese hecho; medité el nombre 'Gabriel', lo había pronunciado con tanta naturalidad.

Tabris. –Emy dijo entre sueños. –No estoy sola¿verdad?

Ahora eran dos nombres por investigar. No dije nada al respecto, me tomé yo mismo la labor de averiguar qué significaban esos dos nombres, aunque no tuve que esperar mucho.

Asuka también se había acercado al vidrio cuando yo estaba ausente. Cuando llegué ella estaba histérica gritando groserías a Emy y pegándole al vidrio, mas ella no se mostraba asustada.

Asuka, cálmate. –Me acerqué a ella para separarla del vidrio.

¡Déjame, Shinji¡Ese maldito ángel…!

Emy se acercó a la pared transparente justo en frente de Asuka, mirándola detenidamente; en un instante se calmó por completo, entrando como en trance. Me quedé mirándolas perplejo.

¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? –Escuché la voz de Misato detrás de mí.

Yo solo…

Misato tomó a Asuka y la sacudió, ignorando las palabras de Emy.

¿Asuka¿Asuka¡Asuka contesta! –Misato me miró. –Shinji¿qué fue lo que le hizo?

No… lo sé… -Apenas podía hablar.

El ángel hizo daño a Asuka –Papá en seguida sacó conclusiones. –Les dije que no se acercaran.

De pronto todos estaban gritándole a Emy acerca de lo que le había hecho a Asuka; yo no podía hacer nada, la miraba inmóvil. Emy estaba asustada. Se pegaba a las paredes completamente estremecida, se abrazaba así misma y cerraba los ojos.

¡No! –Recuerdo sus gritos. – ¡No le hice daño! Yo no quería…

Los ángeles no lloran… eso pasó por mi mente.

Destruyó la habitación cristalina. Todos los vidrios cayeron sobre ella y la lastimaron gravemente; aun así todos la seguían atormentando. Trató de escapar, pero las heridas no se lo permitían; cayó inconsciente en el piso, al tiempo que Asuka recobraba el conocimiento.

Al fin había podido reaccionar; me arrodillé al lado de Emy y la tomé en brazos. Me manché completamente de su sangre. Miré que había llorado. Gabriel… ese era el verdadero nombre de Emy, ellos, los ángeles, la llamaban así.

Sigo sentado en la banca. Sé que estará bien. Gabriel no debe morir, es el ángel que traerá la justicia a la tierra. Se que no morirá, Emy no morirá.

_Continuará…_

_Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Evangelio, pero es ke me gusto mucho los capítulos finales y me dio melancolía Shinji... espero que me digan su opinion y un descenlace... miuuu!_

_Ani Li_


	2. Odio

**Capítulo II. Odio.**

La enfermera llegó y le dijo unas cuantas palabras; no era acerca de Emy, así que no le tomó demasiada importancia; aun no tenía información de ella, y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento para poder calmarse.

Shinji, estás todo manchado, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte de ropa? –Misato pone su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Me quedaré aquí. –Shinji quitó la mano de su hombro.

Pero…

No confío en ustedes.

Misato se quedó callada. Se acababa de enterar que el ángel tenía unos asombrosos poderes mentales, pero que bajo presión se descontrolaban; por eso había estallado la habitación de vidrio.

Tienes toda la libertad de quedarte aquí, así como el desconfiar de nosotros. ¿Recuerdas que Asuka…?

La enfermera me dijo que estaba bien. –El piloto la miró neutral. –Y que los daños ocasionados por el ángel habían sido borrados en su totalidad. No juzgues a un libro por su apariencia.

Si, lo sé. Lo siento mucho.

Conmigo no tienes por qué disculparte.

Asuka llegó con la enfermera a donde estaban ellos; su rostro había cambiado por completo: tenía una mirada relajada, neutra. Respiraba un aire de tranquilidad.

La señorita Emy ya despertó. –La enfermera exclamó.

Al instante Shinji se levantó, ansioso. No era su intención el ser frío con los demás, pero tenía miedo de que le siguieran haciendo daño. Al llegar a la habitación no había nadie, la cama estaba vacía y la ventana abierta. Había escapado.

Corrió hacia la ventana presuroso; afuera, el espectáculo lo dejó sin aliento: la chica estaba parada sobre el techo de la entrada del hospital. Su cuerpo estaba casi completamente vendado, y varias de estas vendas estaban ondeando con la brisa. Lo que más le había impactado eran las dos alas blancas, enormes, que salían de su espalda.

La gente que estaba afuera del hospital miraba a Emy con asombro, más no con miedo; por el contrario, se acercaban a ella, maravillados. Ella los miraba fijamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Gabriel! –Shinji gritó desde la ventana.

Ella lo miró.

No les haga daño.

Emy borró su sonrisa; el piloto del Eva 01 se llenó de miedo.

Si las palabras de Tabris son correctas, ¿por qué debo hacerles daño?

El Eva 02 se acercó a donde estaba ella, ignorando por completo que la gente estaba allí. Shinji en seguida bajó al primer piso, al tiempo que Emy miraba con cierto temor al aparato…

¡Muévanse de allí! –La chica gritó a las personas debajo de ella.

Las personas corrieron asustadas al ver que el Eva no se detenía a pesar de que había bastantes personas alrededor. Al llegar abajo, Shinji notó que el 02 llevaba la lanza del destino en la mano derecha.

Si son como tu… ¡¿Por qué los lastimas! –Emy le gritó con furia. -¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mente, Asuka?

Asuka miraba como hipnotizaba al ángel, en su mente tan solo se figuraba la idea de destruirla. La apuntó con la lanza, desafiándola.

No quiero lastimarte. –Gabriel murmura levemente.

Asuka clava la lanza en el techo del hospital, hiriendo gravemente al ángel. Emy miró al Eva, cubriéndose un poco las heridas de sus brazos; se incorporó, y se elevó a la altura de la cabeza.

Asuka, déjame ayudarte. –Emy dice.

El Eva la sigue atacándola con la lanza, a la que el ángel esquiva con rapidez. Shinji trata de llegar a toda velocidad a su Eva, para poder detener a Asuka.

Shinji, ¿qué haces? –Su padre lo regaña al verlo entrar en la cápsula del 01.

¡No quiero que le hagan daño a Emy!

Emy presiente el peligro que corre Shinji. Eso la hace desconcentrarse, y en el momento el Eva 02 le clava en el pecho la lanza una y otra vez, dejándola casi hecha pedazos; el Eva 01 llega en ese momento, solo para ver como la destruían.

Todos miraron el desenlace. En el momento que el ángel cayó al suelo, en todos, incluso en Asuka (se presume que con más intensidad), se llenaron de un sentimiento de culpabilidad; Misato comenzó a llorar levemente, e incluso el comandante Ikari sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Shinji se quedó sin aire. Sintió que el mundo desaparecía, que un vacío se apoderó de su cuerpo; estuvo estático cerca de 10 minutos, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Rompió a llorar con fuerza, se sentía impotente, ella no podía morir de esa forma…

Shinji y Asuka estaban a un lado del cuerpo de Gabriel. Él se agachó y tomó el cuerpo entre sus brazos suavemente, cubriéndose de sangre de nuevo; la pelirroja estaba muy callada, pero sabía que nadie, ni siquiera un ángel, podía sobrevivir a tan brutal ataque.

Shinji, no creo que…

El chico caminó con el ángel entre sus brazos (sus alas habían desaparecido cuando cayó al piso) y se alejó de todos, ignorando por completo las palabras de Asuka. En cuanto éste se le perdió de vista, ella se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Desapareció tres días. Todo ese tiempo estuvo en el departamento de Emy, cuidando de ella, pues aun estaba viva, pero muy herida; esos tres días él la curó y protegió, tratando de que se recuperara, a pesar de que estaba tan lastimada. Pasado estos tres días apareció de nuevo en el departamento de Misato.

¡Shinji! –Misato lo abraza al verlo en la puerta. -¿Dónde habías estado? Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti.

Lo lamento. Necesitaba estar solo.

Shinji…

Asuka estaba en la puerta de su habitación, mirándolo con suma tristeza.

Te quedarás, ¿verdad? –Asuka le dice con debilidad.

No. Iré a vivir a un departamento que encontré en las colinas. Es muy tranquilo, y necesito relajarme.

Pero recuerda que no debes dejar de cumplir con tus obligaciones, ahora que te vas tendrás que ser más responsable, no debes de dejar de asistir a la escuela así como a Nerv… -Misato le explica.

Si, no te preocupes. Solo vengo por mis cosas.

Ambas lo miran empacar. Asuka desea decirle algunas palabras, pero teme; ha estado muy tranquila, los problemas de carácter que antes tenía ya no la aquejaban. Simplemente lo vio partir, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Shinji llegó al departamento, dejó las maletas en la sala y miró hacia la habitación de la derecha; allí estaba Emy, recostada en la cama, con vendajes en sus brazos y parte en su rostro. Entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, a un lado de ella.

Te prometo que estaré aquí para protegerte, Gabriel.

Continuará…

Nota editorial: Ya sé que es un poco corto, pero está lo esencial y un poco más. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero "El Ángel de Shinigami" me absorbe un poco (¡¡es que las ideas no fluyen!) Espero el próximo capítulo les guste.


	3. Recuento de un ser

_**Hola! Regáñenme, ya se que tarde mucho en volver a levantar esta historia, lo que pasa es que vi Evangelion por décima vez y al final se me pudo ocurrir algo, sorry.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Evangelion no me pertenece wawawawa…_**

_Dedicado a Shinigami: Ya se que no te gusta hablar de esto…_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Capitulo III. Recuento de un ser.**

Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Israfel, Sandalphon, Matariel, Sahaqiel, Ireul, Leliel, Bardiel, Zeruel, Arael, Anmisael, Tabris… Tabris.

El frío invadió su ser en unos instantes. Su crisálida, de color ámbar, estaba comenzando a romperse lentamente; abrió sus ojos con debilidad, que se encontraban dilatados por el tiempo dentro de ese lugar, siendo fulminado por la potente luz de las lámparas artificiales.

_Al final se ha cumplido nuestro cometido._ –Se escuchó una voz desde afuera. _Todo ha terminado para la humanidad._

_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –_Una voz femenina le respondió algo alterada. _Es el proyecto de la Instrumentalización Humana, he aquí su culminación._

_Tan solo un híbrido, los rollos del Mar Muerto se están cumpliéndose, y todo es nuestra culpa._

Las luces se apagaron al instante, dejando todo el lugar en tinieblas. No había nada más, así que volvió a dormir… hibernar, ese frío lo estaba matando lentamente, tenía que salir de allí. Se atrevió a mover una de sus extremidades… y observó alterado que su composición había cambiado por completo, ahora poseía una extremidad bastante delicada, con cinco malformaciones movibles de apariencia grotesca. Aun así, con esa extremidad tan horrenda rompió la crisálida, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, provocándole una sensación espantosa en todo su ser.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ –Pensó, al tiempo que se quedaba inmóvil en el suelo aun con esa sensación en su ente. Levantó la vista, solo para ver a un ser aun más espantoso parado frente a él, observándolo con un extraño gesto en su rostro.

_Hola._ –El extraño chico de cabellos grisáceos murmuró con suavidad.

Usando sus extremidades, que por cierto acababa de percatarse que eran dos, se incorporó para poder ver de frente a aquel extraño ser, pero no pudo luchar contra la fuerza de gravedad y su propio peso lo hizo regresarse al suelo.

_¡Aahh! _–Un extraño gemido salió de su garganta al sentir de nuevo el violento contacto contra el suelo.

_Toma un poco de tiempo, pero al final logras vencerlo._ –El sujeto frente a él volvió a decirle.

Si, tomó algo de tiempo poder acostumbrarse a ese nuevo cuerpo. Pudo guiar su vista hacia el reflejo de un cristal roto, observándose con asombro; su destello de espíritu yacía ahora opacado por un extraño cuerpo: dos extremidades largas en la parte baja, y unidos a ellas una extraña formación que las unía, un estrecho tramo de materia pálida unido a otra más ancha arriba, con dos extrañas formaciones, las dos extremidades unidas a todo esto (con las que había roto la crisálida), y por último otro tramo aun más estrecho unido a una… _"¿Cabeza?"_

_Si, ahora eres como los Lilith._

Miró al sujeto frente a el, tenía un cuerpo parecido al de él, pero distinto. Después entendió todo.

"_Yo no soy un mensajero como ustedes, soy un soldado"._ –Sabía que él podía entenderle, ya que era un ángel como él._ –"No puedo tener un cuerpo material como todo ustedes"._

_Precisamente por eso te han dado un cuerpo para ti, un cuerpo de Lilith, ¿ahora lo comprendes, Gabriel?_

Se miró de nuevo en el reflejo del vidrio. Tenía ahora un cuerpo material tan delicado. El verse así lo llenó de una extraña sensación…

_Me han enviado aquí para guiarte. Tú sabes bien cuál es tu misión en la tierra, ángel de la Justicia._

Una sensación cálida brotaba de sus nuevos ojos. Había abandonado el paraíso para entrar en el territorio de los Lilith, lo cual hizo que en él brotara la…

_Tristeza._ –Su nueva garganta murmuró la primera palabra de su existencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cubrió su delicado cuerpo con una gran manta color marrón completamente llena de manchas de vejez y suciedad. Ahora había podido incorporarse y guardar el equilibrio entre aquellas dos delicadas piernas; eso le había bastado para seguir al joven que la había visto nacer ante aquél nuevo mundo. Observó con sus nuevos ojos color violeta aquel lugar destruido, una antigua instalación de un gran laboratorio.

_¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Tabris?_ –Su voz delicada se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

El joven de ojos pardos la observó con detenimiento desde la entrada del plantel. Llevaba puesto una extraña piel de color café sobre sus hombros, brazos y pecho, que al parecer le cubrían del frío. Sobre sus piernas llevaba otra piel de color negro, y sobre sus pies un par de anchas pieles de color blanco. _Adam se ha ido. Adam ha intentado detener a los Lilith, pero ha fallado en su intento. Ahora te toca a ti traer la justicia sobre aquellos que no comprenden sus orígenes y que juegan a ser Dios. Gabriel, tu has sido uno de esos experimentos en los que han jugado a ser Dios, eres un hijo de Adam como nosotros, pero también eres un hijo de Lilith, eres como nosotros y como ellos. Por eso es que estás aquí ahora._

Los Lilith… se sintió de nuevo deprimido, una gran confusión se apoderó de su espíritu, y la sensación espantosa se apoderó de su cabeza. Dolor, si, eso era. Dolor.

_Ahora que estás atada a este mundo de materia y alma, estás atada así como nosotros al sentir humano, pero siendo tu una hija de Adam y Lilith tienes un sentir tan intenso que es alcanzado hasta por los ángeles a tu alrededor._

_¿Puedes sentirme, Tabris?_ –Lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

El muchacho de cabellos grises asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa misma sonrisa de aquel mensajero le trajo otra sensación, más agradable.

_Todos podemos sentirte, Gabriel._

_Dime algo, ¿por qué te diriges a mí como una entidad femenina?_

_Porque tu cuerpo material es el de una entidad femenina, es por esa razón que tu cuerpo se mira tan frágil. Pero, desde un punto de vista humano, tu cuerpo material les parecerá hermoso a los Lilith; ellos tienen una gran simpatía por el cuerpo femenino, por esa razón has sido creada en ese molde._

Gabriel guió su vista de nuevo por todo el laboratorio, simulando aquel gesto que Tabris le había mostrado al principio: una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios. Lo miró de nuevo, quitando el cabello negro que cubría parcialmente su vista. _No me agrada, es algo grotesco… extraño la luz resplandeciente de mi espíritu, esa hermosa luz._

_Si eso te hace sentir mejor, Gabriel, el cuerpo material que te han otorgado se asemeja a tu luz espiritual en respecto a belleza._

Lo miró algo intimidada. _Si eres tu el que me lo dice, creo que me hace sentir mejor._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía mucho frío fuera de aquel plantel. Por fuera pudieron ambos ver el desolado desierto de la Antártica, rodeado de un mar rojo completamente muerto. Esa visión hizo que el corazón espiritual de Gabriel se decayera y que su alma fuera invadida por una extraña melancolía.

_Los humanos buscan siempre la compañía de sus semejantes para no sentir la soledad. _–Tabris murmuró al ver la sensación de la joven. _Tienden a deprimirse al ver panoramas como éste que les recuerda que siempre están solos, y es que aunque busquen la compañía de sus semejantes, siempre estarán solos._

_Entonces estoy condenada a estar sola por siempre, hasta que termine mi misión en este lugar al menos. _–Observó al de ojos pardos.

_Si le das la importancia, si._

Varios barcos vagaban cerca de allí, grandes acorazados color gris metálico. Allí, Gabriel pudo divisar por primera vez a los Lilith, pudo analizar a gran distancia las mentes de aquellos seres hijos de Lilith, su naturaleza y su inmensa inteligencia, pero al mismo tiempo, su capacidad para sentir lo que sus semejantes sienten. Fue en ese momento cuando vio en realidad lo bellos que podían ser.

_¿Gabriel?_ –Miró a la joven con cierta confusión.

_Ya he comprendido, Tabris, la belleza de los Lilith. Creo que debes aprender de ellos si quieres completar tu misión._

_No lo comprendo. _–Sonrió con cierta dulzura. _Ahora soy yo el que no puede comprenderte._

_Adam… ¿dónde crees que está Adam?_

_Está con los Lilith, ellos lo han conservado. El que haya nacido de Adam, debe volver a él. Ése es mi cometido._

_Oh, Tabris, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?_

El de cabellos grises y penetrantes ojos pardos estaba ahora confuso. _Eres un ángel, pero también eres una Lilith, me costará trabajo poder entender tus palabras._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Siente, Tabris._

Su mano pálida y delicada se dirigió a su rostro, el rostro de aquel ángel de forma humana que le hacía compañía. Rozó apenas su mejilla, y eso bastó para que Tabris soltara un leve suspiro de sumo placer; era la primera vez que podía tener contacto con alguien, un ser vivo, un ser material.

_¿Lo vez ahora? Los Lilith son capaces de experimentar emociones con un solo toque, con un solo respiro, con una sola mirada… ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Tabris?_

_¿Cómo lo sabes, Gabriel?_ –Tenía una extraña mirada de deleite en sus ojos, señal de que aun estaba un tanto excitado por el primer contacto.

_Sus mentes me lo han dicho, me han mostrado lo que ellos son capaces de hacer… ¿merecen su destrucción?_

_Ellos mismos se han buscado su destrucción, por sus acciones, por su manera de pensar._

_Pero ellos pueden corregir sus errores, tienen una inteligencia…_

Sintió que los dedos del joven recorrían suavemente su brazo derecho; estaban dentro del laboratorio de nuevo, sentados en el suelo, observando la construcción de los humanos. Miró a los ojos de aquel ángel de forma humana, y se dio cuenta de que había despertado en él la sensación del tacto, cosa que lo había deleitado de tal forma…

_Tabris…_

Miraba el techo del laboratorio, mientras que aquel cuerpo de forma humana rozaba su piel en busca de más deleite y sensaciones; había despertado ahora la sensación del afecto en Tabris, afecto por ella, cuya alma era de ángel y su cuerpo de humano, y por aquellos Lilith de los que tanto hablaba.

Entre cada roce entre sus pieles se obligaba a deshacerse de aquellos ropajes humanos, a los que Gabriel les llamaba pieles, para así tener esa misma sensación en todo su cuerpo. Más intenso. Cada vez los llevaban a contactos más intensos e íntimos, y sin saber exploraban los placeres más oscuros de los seres humanos. Placeres reservados solamente para aquellos que habían compartido sus almas por el resto de la eternidad.

Y todo este contacto llegó al clímax.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Te llevaré a donde están ellos._

Gabriel observó con detenimiento aquellos ropajes que cubrían su esbelto y delicado cuerpo: una ligera tela color blanco, un vestido que ceñían su cintura y caía hasta sus rodillas, sostenido con dos tiras muy delgadas sujetadas de sus hombros; sus pies calzaban unas zapatillas sin tacón con unos listones blancos que los ataban a sus tobillos. Tabris llevaba tan solo una camisa blanca y un pantalón color negro, y sus pies calzaban un par de tenis color blanco.

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque así es como ellos vagan por el mundo, cubriendo su cuerpo con materiales sintéticos, tú debes haber visto eso en ellos._

_Solo una palabra, que no logro comprender: Pudor._

Tabris contempló algo maravillado las hermosas alas blancas que salían de la espalda de Gabriel, era la primera vez que podía verlas en ella.

Un crucero de la armada pasaba por las aguas muertas de la Antártica. En el techo de la cabina, sin que las demás personas pudiesen percatarse, Tabris y Gabriel observaban el lecho oceánico muerto, y las capas de tierra firme dispersas por la explosión del Segundo Impacto.

_¿Por qué Tabris?_

_Así es como ellos me han llamado._

_¿Los Lilith te han nombrado?_

_Si, así es._

_Entonces yo también quiero nombrarte. Kaworu._

_¿Kaworu?_

_Si, así es como quiero nombrarte._

_Entonces, tú serás Emy._

_¿Por qué Emy?_

No contestó, se concentró en antiguos pensamientos. Gabriel se dio cuenta.

_¿Qué es SEELE?_

Guardó silencio unos instantes. _No vagues en mi mente de esa forma._

_Tu mismo me lo has dicho._

Sonrió. Se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella por unos leves segundos.

_¿Qué fue eso? _–Gabriel lo miró algo alterada.

_Los Lilith les llaman beso. Ellos los usan para demostrar afecto por otros de su misma especie._

_Entonces, ¿sientes afecto por mi, Kaworu?_

_Ciertamente. _

Tomados de la mano bajaron del barco sin que nadie más se diese cuenta. Gabriel observó por primera vez a los humanos dentro de una gran ciudad: se escuchaba un gran bullicio, las personas caminaban despreocupadas por las calles, era algo maravilloso para ella.

_Tus alas._

Se sonrió e hizo desaparecerlas casi al instante. _¿Es que ellos no deben verlas?_

_Es que ellos no comprenden tu naturaleza._

_Si, ya veo._

La chica de bellos ojos violeta comenzó a caminar y observar todo el muelle; sin saber cómo, se había perdido de Tabris… Kaworu, y le invadió de pronto una extraña sensación de soledad. _"Y es que hay tantas personas en este lugar, aun así se puede sentir la soledad en el aire"._

_¡Oh, pero que hermosa niña eres!_

Giró su cuerpo hacia atrás y vio a una Lilith, una mujer de unos 40 años, de cabello castaño y ojos negros que la miraba con cierta fascinación. No supo qué contestarle, así que solo se limitó a sonreírle.

_Eres la niña más linda que haya visto, así con tu vestido blanco pareces un pequeño ángel._

Ángel.

_¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña?_

Conteo: Según los datos obtenidos en el laboratorio, ella fue creada el mismo día que ocurrió el Segundo Impacto, en el año 2000, y habían pasado, según Kaworu, 14 años desde aquel incidente, así que por ende…

_Catorce. _–Exclamó con una sonrisa.

_Oh, no eres más que una niña, me da gusto que una jovencita como tú sea capaz de vivir después del incidente en el año que tú naciste. Dime, ¿estás sola?_

_No, solo que…_

Tabris miró a todas partes. No entendía cómo había podido perdérsele de vista. Regresó al muelle, en donde la vio con una Lilith, conversando. Aun no le había explicado en concreto acerca de ellos, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que ella podría decirles.

_¡Emy! _–Tabris se atrevió a gritar. _Te he estado buscando._

La chica lo miro. _Con él, vengo con él._

_Oh vaya._ –La mujer miró al chico de ojos pardos. _Era obvio que una niña tan linda como tu debía tener novio, y helo aquí._

_Emy, ¿cómo es que te me habías perdido de vista?_ –Se acercó y tomó la mano de la joven. _Es hora de irnos ya._

_Perdóname, Kaworu. _–Guió su vista hacia aquella mujer_. Debo irme._

_Por supuesto niña, cuídate mucho._

Asintió, y miró al joven de cabello grisáceo con una gran sonrisa. _–Los Lilith son muy lindos, ¿no lo crees, Tabris?_

_Kaworu, dime Kaworu._

_Si, Kaworu._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué son los EVAS?_

El decimoquinto ángel había sido derrotado ya por los EVAS de la corporación NERV, y SEELE ya le había dado la orden de aparecerse para ser el piloto del EVA 02. Gabriel ahora lo observaba marcharse, flotando lentamente detrás de él.

_EVA es la creación de los humanos. Ellos los han creado a partir de Adam para combatir contra nosotros, para impedir que podamos llegar a Adam..._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque si nosotros llegamos a Adam será la destrucción de los Lilith._

La joven lo miró alterada. Aun así, lo siguió hasta la ciudad de Tokio-3.

_Kaworu Nagisa. Los humanos dependen del futuro, ¿lo sabías? Desde mi opinión, no deben de morir, han sido capaces de crear un pasado y un presente para ellos mismos y para sus semejantes. Cuando llegues a Adam te acordarás de mis palabras._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Ahora ambos caminaban por una de las desoladas calles de la gran ciudad.

_Sé mucho más de lo que tú piensas, Tabris, Kaworu. Y sé también el desenlace que traerá a consecuencia tuya; la raza de los Lilith morirá y vivirá de nuevo, y todo esto será a tu causa. -_ Emy se acercó a el y lo abrazó con suavidad, pegando su rostro en el pecho del ángel. _Y sé que también morirás y vivirás en la memoria de un Lilith._

_Morir y vivir me resulta lo mismo. Soy el último mensajero del fin, y tú el ángel que ajusticiará después de mi partida._

_Adiós, Kaworu. La esencia de tu ser perdurará en mi memoria por siempre._

Dicho esto, el ángel de ojos pardos plasmó un suave beso sobre los labios de la joven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y Tabris fue sacrificado por los hombres para su salvación. Y es que Lilith, madre de los humanos, se unió al último ángel, Rei Yui, y con la mente de uno de sus hijos, Shinji Ikari, terminó con la raza humana y la resucitó de nuevo. Todo esto era visto por Gabriel, y esperaba que este Dios, unido a Lilith, comenzara de nuevo con la humanidad.

Y al final todo fue creado.

Fue el tiempo creado por los Lilith lo que la hizo pensar en la tardanza. Ahora era su turno. Había llegado al mar, observando. Deseaba poder sentir de nuevo aquella sensación del agua entre sus pies, y el crujido de una rama le hizo voltear a verlo: un joven con gesto deprimido, de cabellos castaños oscuros y bonitos ojos azules, que la miraba perplejo.

Shinji Ikari. Su Dios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, me falta un capítulo, creo yo, para poder terminar con esta pequeña historia n.n espero les guste. ¡Sayonara!_

_Ani Li Hiwatari_


End file.
